Digital Magick Prologues
by Riley Masters
Summary: Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier. / They all discover a new piece of their world. A piece that has nothing to do with the Digital World... / Part of Crossover. Details on my blog. Link on my profile.
1. Beginnings

**Title: **Digital Magick - Beginnings  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Digimon Adventure (Season 01)  
**Genre: **General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi Relationships  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Summary:** Yamato and Taichi discover something about themselves. Unfortunately, it has to be when Koushiro is trying to help them out.

**Author Note:** This is the first of four prologue one-shots in connection to a massive crossover story my sister and I are co-writing. More information can be found on my website and blog, both linked on my profile.

**EDIT 09/16/10:** I finally found ten minutes to reedit these things, as well as finally start "West". I hope to have the first chapter up by the weekend.

- Riley Masters (04/28/08)

* * *

Sunday in Odaiba dawned bright and peaceful. Children played in parks happily. Adults shopped and talked without a care in the world.

In one apartment near this blissful scene, however, peacefulness was just a wish.

"Would you two stop talking and pay attention for once? I'm trying to talk to you!"

Izumi Koushiro, known as Izzy to his human friends, gasped for air. The aforementioned two were sitting on his couch, discussing something _completely_ different than what Koushiro was trying to say.

"Izzy, calm down. So sue us if we have to have a **very** difficult conversation with our girlfriends!" the Gogglehead teen of the two, Yagami Taichi, tried to reason with the genius. Next to him, Ishida "Matt" Yamato nodded with him.

Koushiro glared. "And what, may I ask, could be so important that you must discuss this when I'm trying to show you something, as in for school? Which by the way you asked me to show you?"

The two on the couch glanced at each other. "How to tell them that we're gay," they said, deadpanned.

Koushiro slapped his hand over his face. "I _really_ didn't need to know that."

He moved his hand when he heard a slam. He looked through his fingers to see an empty couch.

"They left!" He growled.

Koushiro sighed and walked back into his room. "Fine. They can fail for all I care."

The boy sat in front of his computer and moved the curser around the desktop. He clicked on a seemingly random document and watched as the text flowed across the screen.

Koushiro shook his head as he clicked print and rolled over to the printer, picking up a worn book at the same time.

With a smile, he said to himself, "If they think that I'm going to help them with their Transfiguration homework again, then they had better start making up this afternoon to me."

He smirked, even as he slipped the essay and the book, _Intermediate Transfiguration_, into his bag.

"I wonder if Katsuki-sensei will let me turn this in early," he murmured to himself as he left his apartment in the direction to the school, pausing only to grab his wand off his night stand to stuff into his bag and say goodbye to his parents. With a skip in his step, he headed off towards Oikawada Eledo Triao High School, and to the hidden Wrizarding World classes of Tokyo there.

* * *

**Word Count:** 406

**A/N:** And to think, it just goes from there…


	2. Combined

**Title: **Digital Magick - Combined  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Digimon Adventure (Season 01/02)  
**Genre: **General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Yaoi Relationships, mentions of murder, death, revenge  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Original Summary:** Miyako and Koushiro discover something about themselves, while Ken discovers something about his brother's death.

**Author Note:** The sequel to Beginnings. Sorry for the delay. My reasons are at the bottom. Anyway, here Prologue Two.

**EDIT 09/16/10:** I finally found ten minutes to reedit these things, as well as finally start "West". I hope to have the first chapter up by the weekend.

Riley Masters (07/06/08)

* * *

Koushiro sat typing in the computer lab of the high school, steadfast ignoring the closet in the hall. He just had to remember that it wasn't his two best friends in there… doing whatever they had been doing for the past few years.

He glanced at the clock and saw that the middle school would be getting out about now. He turned to the wall that separated him from the closet, before shaking his head and resuming typing.

_If they get themselves caught, it's their own fault!_

Footsteps and talking from down the hall told him that the Chosen DigiDestined had arrived.

And of course with Motomiya Daisuke as their leader, something had to go wrong.

Daisuke grabbed the handle of the door and pulled.

"Oh my God my eyes!"

"Taichi!"

"Well that's odd."

"Cody, you really don't want to see this."

Instead of making a comment, Takashi Takeru threw open the door to the lab. He marched over to Koushiro and sat next to him. "Thanks for the warning, Izzy."

Koushiro looked at him. "Don't let Davis open doors. You would think that you all would have learned by now.

Takeru glared. "I can never look at Matt or Tai the same way again, you know."

"T.K., you did walk on them in bed that one time…"

"Izzy!"

"What! It's the truth!"

By now, the Chosen and the Original Digidestined – as Takenouchi Sora and Kido Jyou had just arrived – had tromped in and taken random seats. Taichi and Yamato were sitting next to Koushiro, then an empty seat, then Inoue Miyako, Hida Iori, Daisuke, Sora, Jyou, Yagami Hikari, and Takeru. Tachikawa Mimi was still in New York, and would not be back for several more weeks.

Koushiro let out a nervous laugh. "So, who wants to head to the Digital World?"

Daisuke stood. "Let's!"

The majority agreed to go, mostly to keep him from getting killed doing something stupid. Surprisingly, Miyako decided to remain behind with Koushiro.

After the others were safely traversing the sprawling lands of the Digital World, Koushiro heard Miyako clear her throat.

"Izzy, I found out something about myself not too long ago."

Koushiro turned, a passive look upon his face. "Oh, and what would that be, Yolei?"

"That I can do magic."

Koushiro fell off of his chair. Of all the things he expected to hear from Miyako, that was not it.

"M-magic? Isn't that just in science fiction and magna? You must be joking!" Koushiro let out a nervous laugh, but in the back of his mind he was cursing. Was she lying and just playing with him, or did she really know?

"Izzy, you're a wizard. I already know that. I caught you reading a Charms book the other day."

He paused in his panic. "Wait, that book had a glamour on it. You shouldn't have been able to read it!"

Miyako suddenly smiled. "I wasn't sure, but now I am! You really are a wizard!"

Koushiro covered her mouth with his hand. "Not so loud! It's supposed to be a secret!"

Miyako's smile grew a bit bigger. "I'm not telling anyone. And besides, all the Chosen are wizards and witches. How else do you think Davis keeps his hair so perfect?" she asked as if talking to a small child.

Koushiro suddenly got an idea. _Two can play at this game. _"Yolei," he started, taking their conversation into a completely different direction, "I hope you know that this crush for Davis will go unrequited."

"What!"

"He is gay after all, and completely in love with Ken."

"Izzy!" Miyako looked outraged. "I'm not in love with that Gogglehead, thank God. I'm in love with-"

Koushiro, being a genius and all, figured out where this was going pretty quickly. He shot forward and placed his lips on Miyako's still moving ones.

The girl's eyes widened, before slipping shut as she began to kiss him back. Her first kiss, taken by the man that she had fallen for, completely and totally.

Slowly, Koushiro pulled back, panting slightly from the lack of air. Remembering earlier, he got another rather clever idea.

"So Yolei. Why not go exploring that closet while the others are away?"

Miyako blinked away the glazed look in her eyes before smiling. "After you, Izzy."

* * *

Meanwhile in Shinjuku, Ichijouji Ken held a letter in his hands tightly. The creases had faded from view long ago, which was surprising considering the fact that his hands, along with the rest of his body, were trembling.

His eyes scanned the letter again, tracing the English words written in ink. He need not have bothered; he had long since memorized the words on the page.

Osamu… He hadn't just been killed. He had been set up! Murdered!

There was only one name on the page. Not his brother's, but his executioner's. Unfortunately, the damning naming had faded with time. The wax seal, however, provided a clue. _LM._

Ken would find him. He would find his brother's murderer.

He would get revenge.

But first he had to get to England.

* * *

**Word Count: **843

**A/N:** That was a lot longer than I had expected.

Well, the Izzy/Yolei relationship appeared a lot earlier then I had planned. Oops! That's what I get for letting this sit.

Sorry for the wait. I blame writer's block, and the fact I lost the pages I wrote this on. They got mixed up in some school stuff when I was packing for Japan. Found them last night and had to type them up.

Part three should be coming out soon!


	3. Together

**Title: **Digital Magick - Together  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Digimon Tamers (Season 03)  
**Genre: **General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Implied Yaoi Relationships,  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Original Summary:** Jenyru begins to regret having the Tamers over for a study group, especially when he discovers something good.

**Author Note:** The sequel to Beginnings and Combined. And here we go again. Prologue Three.

**EDIT 09/16/10:** I finally found ten minutes to reedit these things, as well as finally start "West". I hope to have the first chapter up by the weekend.

Riley Masters (09/16/08)

* * *

The sounds of typing filled the room. At his computer sat resident genius Tamer Li Jenyru, slowing building a program for a digital gate. He knew he wasn't the only Tamer who was missing their partner. Hell, he could hear Shuichon crying herself to sleep most nights, crying out for Lopmon.

And maybe, if he could just crack this code, he might be able to-

_Ding dong._

"Damn doorbell," he grumbled.

With a huff, he shoved himself away from his computer and walked to the door of his family's apartment, pausing only to pick up a shirt to put on. No need to scare the neighbors.

He pulled the door open, and with a glare and a growl, yanked in his visitors.

"If I get complaints again, you two are never seeing the Digital World again. Got it?"

With a sigh, the offending couple pulled apart, stood, and in one loud, annoying voice, cried, "but we love you, Henry!"

Jenyru proceeded to smack his head against the wall. Multiple times.

In the still open doorway, another voice floated in. "Wow Henry. The meeting hasn't even started yet and you're already ready to murder Kazu and Kenta. That's a new record. What did they do?"

Jenyru turned back to the doorway, glaring at the Gogglehead Matsuda Takato and his traveling companions.

"For your information, Takato, I caught them making out in my hallway. Again!"

"And if Suzie were home, she'd been scarred for life. Again. Thanks for the broken record, Brainack." Makino Ruki gave Jenyru a sarcastic smirk.

Three pairs of footsteps stopped the impending insult war. "I'd be what, big brother?"

Jenyru didn't bother to answer his sister. He just hit his head again.

"It's nothing, Suzie," Katou Juri said, ushering Li Shuichon, Yuki Ai and Yuki Makato into the Li apartment, and firmly shutting the door behind her. "Come on, we have a meeting to be had."

By the time everyone had finally sat down, and a wandering Akiyama Ryou was found, the aforementioned meeting finally took place.

"Henry! Help us with this!"

It just didn't have anything to do with the Digital World, for once.

"We just started and you already can't get this stuff? You two are pathetic!"

"Waaah! Takato! Rika's being mean!"

"Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea, Takato?"

"This wasn't my idea. Blame Henry."

"But Potions is hard!"

"Geez! Listen up you idiots. All you have to do is list the ingredients in the Boils Potion and what they do! It's simple! Look 'um up in your book!"

"We didn't get that one!"

"How much trouble would I get into with corporal punishment?"

"Oi! Quiet!"

And finally, silence rained down upon the Li's living room.

"You guys are loud. How are we supposed to play if we can't hear each other?" Shuichon, Makato and Ai stood in front of the elder Tamers, glaring. To say that they were shocked would be only saying the least. "Thank you."

"Wow. You're sister's scary, Henry."

"Yeah. I know. I think she get's that from Rika."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Rika. You're a bad influence on a six year old girl."

"That is!"

All the Tamers got into it, minus Takato and Juri.

"Should we be helping our significant others, Takato?"

"Nah, let them fight it out. Then I don't have to deal with a pissed off Rika who didn't finish her Potions _and _History homework."

The two friends settled down and laughed, watching as their teammates took out exam frustrations on each other.

* * *

Hours later, Jenyru was alone again. Shuichon was asleep on his bed. He turned to look at her, and his fingers trailed over the keyboard keys. Turning back, he started to curse his luck, when he realized that he had a little surprise for his friends. But first…

He leaned over his sister to send her back to her own room and bed. "Hey Suzie, want to bring Lopmon to school tomorrow?"

**

* * *

Word Count:** 667

**A/N:** And that was a lot longer than I had expected.


	4. Trains

**Title: **Digital Magick - Trains  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Digimon Frontier  
**Genre: **General/Romance  
**Warnings: **Slightly Implied Yaoi Relationships – Trust me, it's nothing serious. Yet.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Summary:** Takuya and his team get mysterious letters. Kouji and Kouichi get the information. Their whole world goes elsewhere.

**Author Note:** So this is the last prologue of the Digital Magick series.

**EDIT 09/16/10:** I finally found ten minutes to reedit these things, as well as finally start "West". I hope to have the first chapter up by the weekend.

Next up, Digital Magick - West

- Riley Masters (10/06/08)

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!"

Only a week since their return from the Digital World, and already Kanbara Takuya was back in normal form, namely running around ten minutes behind schedule. But this time it wasn't his fault. Really! Who has a meeting on a Sunday morning at the high school? Only crazy people… right?

Takuya's foot tapped against the concrete ground of the train platform, praying that said train would arrive soon. If only he had been able to catch the previous one…

"So you got a letter, too?"

Takuya was jerked out of his thoughts by a feminine voice. Turning on his heel, he saw his teammates from the Digital World: Shibayama Junpei, Orimoto Izumi, and Himi Tomoki.

"JP! Zoe! Tommy! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to the school to figure out why we got these weird letters," Tomoki said, running up to Takuya.

"Why else would we say that, Takky?" Junpei said under his breath. Izumi elbowed him, but thankfully Takuya didn't hear him.

"Really? Cool!"

Behind them, the train pulled up. Together as a team, they hopped on, ready to face the world.

In an apartment across Shibuya, Minomoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi sat in the Kimura kitchen, listening to their mother talk about the letters.

"These letters will open the door to a new world for you. You will have the opportunities to use what you have been given to benefit those around you."

Kouji and Kouichi shared a look. They both knew what these letters meant. Kouichi had learned about them when he was younger, and he had been sure to fill Kouji in on them while they were in the Digital World together.

"But remember, the great power that you will gain does not come without great responsibility."

"Mother, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're going to be late if we wait any longer."

Kimura Tomoko blinked, looked at Kouichi, and nodded. "Yes. You're right. It's time to go." She let out a sigh. "Go on. You're supposed to go alone. Just… be careful."

Kouichi and Kouji nodded, picked up their letters, and left for the school. Luckily Oikawada Eledo Triao High was so close to them.

Takuya led his group into the meeting room with five minutes to spare, a new personal best, thank you very much. And even better, Kouichi and Kouji had caught up to them only seconds after they walked into the building.

Glancing around, the DigiDestined saw that they weren't the only kids there, but six of about thirty. Children from about ten, like Tomoki, to about seventeen, even older then Junpei.

Everyone in the room was nervous, Kouji noted as they sat down together in the front of the room. Takuya gave him a little smile before focusing on the platform in front of them, which at this time was empty. But not for long.

"Three o'clock," Izumi whispered, leaning around Junpei to tell the rest of the group.

As if she were waiting for someone to say something, an older woman walked onto the platform, facing them.

"Welcome children. I see that most of you do not yet know of why you have been called here today. I have the honor to be able to tell you exactly why this is."

The room fell silent. Some of the children were glancing at their neighbors, a bit of fear in their eyes. The DigiDestined tensed, waiting for the reason.

"You, children, are all witches and wizards."

Dead silence. And it remained like that for a while.

* * *

On the train home, the six friends laughed and joked as they would any other day of the week.

Things might be a little different – after all, that's who they were – but they didn't let that get to them.

"So now what?" Izumi said. "We've got a bit of time before we have to head home."

Junpei looked at everyone. "I don't know about you, but I want to eat. I'm starving!"

"Hey, I have an idea. There's this really great ramen place right off the next station. How's about that?"

"Takuya actually said something remotely smart. This is a first, Gogglehead."

"Can it Kouji!"

And with laughter, they took the next step on their adventures.

* * *

**Word Count:** 707

**A/N:** I _finally_ got that one done. I had to cram it in at the last second so that I could include it in my sister's birthday present.

Thank the Digital Gate it's over. Oh, wait. Now I get to tackle the monster… Wonderful. I am _so_ blaming Kit for this!


End file.
